For example, in liquid crystal display devices, a common electrode and a pixel electrode, which oppose each other while interposing an insulating layer, form a capacitor to holding the potential applied to a liquid crystal layer. In recent years, as the size of the liquid crystal display devices is drastically reduced, the area of the pixel electrode is accordingly reduced. Under these circumstances, as the downsizing further progresses, it becomes difficult to form a sufficient capacitor in each pixel.